Many surgical procedures require the movement or dissection of tissue. Space constraints as well as the relative remoteness of a distal end of a surgical tool from the surgeon can make it difficult to move tissue. In other surgical procedures, particularly in laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures, movement of the surgical device can be challenging because it is located in a relatively constrained space that is remote from the surgeon. Accordingly, there is a need for devices that conveniently and effectively enable the movement of tissue and/or the movement of surgical tools relative to tissue.